I miss you
by SabsFantasy
Summary: Danny gets a little help from Tex to get Kara back. *I hate summaries*


"Damn, rain check!" he heard Tex exclaim as he stood there on the beach watching the other sailors enjoying their first night off the ship. For him, it seemed like everyone had forgotten that the world around them was slowly dying. Danny wanted to do the same, just to get away for a couple of hours, but he couldn't let himself go. He looked around the beach until he had spotted Kara alone sitting on a rock playing with her hands. A tiny voice in his head told him to go over and talk to her, but he hesitated. Just when he was about to walk over to join her, O'Connor came practically out of nowhere offering her a drink.

There goes your chance, buddy, said the voice inside his head. He saw Kara laughing at whatever O'Connor had told her before she took a sip from her cup. Danny's eyes where still on her when she turned her head and their eyes met. Danny nodded his head as if to say I know what I told you, before he turned around and walked away. Kara's eyes lasted on him a little longer while her mind was yelling at her to not follow, she should stay away.

"I love you. Just stay away from me." She heard his voice inside her head.

On one hand, Kara totally understood why Danny had pushed her away, but on the other hand she couldn't. Even if their families were dead, they could still have each other.

"Kara, are you coming?" O'Connor ripped her out of her thoughts.

"Yap." Kara put her cup into the sand and then they went over to the campfire where Lt. Granderson was singing.

Meanwhile, Danny joined Tex and a group of sailors trying to losen up a bit, but he couldn't. Every now and then, he found himself looking for Kara. When he found her standing by the campfire, Danny silently wished that he never told her to stay away from him. Even though Kara was with O'Connor she still looked lost. Danny was losing it. He was trying to fight his feelings for Kara, but he was losing. What's done is done, his mind screamed.

After a couple of minutes Tex realized where Danny was looking. "Why don't you go over?" Tex asked him pointing at Kara.

"It's not that easy." Danny simply replied not letting Kara out of his sight.

"I'll give you it's not that easy. Girl likes boy…." Tex trailed off, but stopped when Danny grabbed him by his arm and pulled him away. "It's not that easy!" Danny repeated this time sounding a little more firm.

"Oh c'mon Sailor. It's not a secret at least for me. At first, I thought you were just sticking to the rules or whatever you call it, but that look you gave her today when she joined us. I knew there was something going on."

"Tex…"

"I know. It's against your regulations, but you're both off duty right now. Why don't you hit up with that little hottie over there? I mean nothing is wrong with sharing a little love, and it's the end of the world - what could go wrong?"

"Like I said it's not that easy. Even without the regulations I just can't…." "If you can't do it I sure as hell can. Just watch me." Tex said walking past Danny. He only had made a couple of steps when Danny grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. "No. You don't. I do." And with that Danny walked past Tex over to the campfire.

"Kara?" he asked. When she looked at him he just motioned for her to follow.

Silently they walked away from the group until they found a private spot. Kara leaned against the rocks as Danny just looked at her trying to figure out how to start. Kara broke the silence - "So are we going to talk or are you just going to stare at me?" Danny opened his mouth but didn't say a word. "Fine, you know where you can find me if you find your voice again." Kara pushed herself away from the rocks and was about to walk back to the campfire.

"Kara, wait." He grabbed her arm and her turned her around until they were face-to-face. "I know I've been an ass since that mission." Danny paused. "And?" Kara asked when he didn't continue. "After we lost Frankie, I realized that everyone I loved was probably gone. Then, I almost blew off the mission because of my feelings... for you… I figured that the only way to protect you was to push you away, because I love you" Danny said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"You know that I am a big girl right? And that I would never back out on a mission." Kara asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, so are we good again?" Danny asked placing his hands on her hips.

"Seriously! Do you really think that one heartfelt speech is what it takes for you to get me back?" Kara teased him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, I have something else…" Danny trailed off giving her that smile that always makes her weak before he leaned in to kiss her softly. "I missed this." Kara whispered when she rested her head against his. "I missed you." Danny whispered back. "We'll make it through this." He added before he leaned in to kiss her again.

A couple of moments later, they were sitting on the beach. Danny had his arm wrapped around her back, while Kara's head rested on his shoulder, as they looked at the calm ocean. It had been almost 5 months since they had a private moment other than just a quick kiss or a secret look on the ship. "You know we could stay here for the night." Danny pointed out when he heard Kara's yawn. "I would like that. We've been on that ship for ages." Kara said lifting her head. "And I kinda miss your snoring, so…." Kara added with a teasing grin on her lips. "I do not snore." Danny defended himself. "Yes, you do." Kara teased him a little more. "Because the last time you stayed at my place, my neighbor called about it…" "And you're sure that was about me, because I remember some other noises…" Danny teased her. "Are you sure?" Kara asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Positive, Lieutenant Foster." Danny replied looking into her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her while he gently laid her down in the sand never leaving her lips to break their kiss.

* * *

Please leave a review. :)


End file.
